1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a looper driving system in an embroidery machine of the chain stitch type having a plurality of loopers for embroidering a multicolored pattern on a single piece of cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embroidery machines having a plurality of loopers for embroidering a cloth in a multicolored pattern using a plurality of threads of different color, are known from the prior art. A known embroidery machine of this type has employed a disk-like table which includes a plurality of loopers mounted thereto in a planetary fashion, the rotation of the table being controlled to displace any desired one of the loopers to the location where the machine needle passes through a cloth to be embroidered. While this prior art machine has generally been successful in perfoming its intended function, it has disadvantageously included a complicated mechanism for positioning any desired one of loopers at the needle location and/or for imparting a rotational movement to the looper at the needle location.